Analysis of a longitudinal data set of married women from the Detroit metropolitan area spanning the years 1962-1977. Respondent retention rate over the 15 years is 89 percent. Analyses include: (1) changes in birth expectations and preferences over the 15 year period; (2) trends in sex role attitudes--the magnitude of both aggregate and individual change, persistence of attitudes over time, consistency of sex role attitudes, and relationship of sex role attitudes to fertility; (3) economic correlates of fertility, particularly the relationship of income expectations and income change to changes in birth expectations and preferences and the effect of fertility on the economic well-being of women pregnant at marriage and on women who have their first birth at a young age; (4) correlates of marital dissolution and the effect of such dissolution on later childbearing; (5) the relationship of women's participation in the labor force to sex role attitudes and fertility behavior.